


Goodnight, Children

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [32]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien puts the children to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://miracufic.tumblr.com/image/143998398402).

“Good night, Hugo,” Adrien says, kissing his son on the forehead and ruffling his hair gently. Hugo giggles and bats his father’s hand away.

“Daddy,” Hugo says with a hint of whine.

“Hugo,” Adrien says with the exact same tone before moving on.

“Good night, Emma,” Adrien says, leaning down towards his daughter.

Emma shuffles away from her father. “Papa,” she whines, “I’m a big girl now.”

“You are always going to be my little girl,” Adrien says. He kisses her on the forehead as well before moving on.

“Good night, Louis,” Adrien says. His eldest son and second-eldest child groans, but accepts a kiss pressed into his hair before he burrows down under his covers.

“Good night, dad,” Louis replies.

Adrien turns and walks towards the door, shutting off the lights. He pauses for a moment and looks back over his shoulder, fighting to keep the wide, mischievous grin off of his face.

“Good night, monster that eats children who are bad,” Adrien says as innocently as he can.

“Papa,” Emma says, “you always say that--”

“Good night!” Marinette roars through the walkie-talkie he’d taped underneath Louis’ bed.

Adrien shuts the door as three simultaneous, high-pitched screams pierce the night.


End file.
